


Everlasting

by arixng



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Universe, Church Sex, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more tags and warnings as I update, Kinks, M/M, Marriage, Porn, Sex Toys, Violence, future timeline, non-mafia aus here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arixng/pseuds/arixng
Summary: 20 drabbles exploring Dino and Hibari's relationship from different universes, timelines, and perspectivesChapter 17-19: Of Hibari's possessiveness
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Comments: 19
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 is a shit year so I'm gonna try to make myself feel better and productive through writing. So here's a 20 drabble collection for my favorite pair. I didn't really know what to write so I borrowed the random word challenge and worked from there. Each chapter's name corresponds to the random word the chapter is centered on. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Do let me know your thoughts and ideas.

To Kyouya, there really wasn’t that much of a difference. There was a ring and a bent knee, then a small gathering to which he had left right before dinner. There had been a ceremony with an exchange of vows, a small one upon his request, and then a large reception to keep ‘tradition’ (to which he had also left early). While all those were happening, there had been moving and transferring of his belongings to the estate he was expected to go home to from now on. There had been all those supposed changes that ordinary people would have treated as a big thing. But Kyouya wasn’t ordinary at all, so those  _ little  _ events were really just a bunch of nuances behind his ongoing life. 

He doesn’t see the need to fuss about this “new development”; he doesn’t deem it significant enough to even call it that. As a creature of habit who detested unwanted change, he scowls when others assume that he was entering a different chapter in life as if he was treading into some foreign territory. It just wasn’t like that. To him, it was just a ring, some agreement, and perhaps a new title. 

Marriage was a milestone; some would see it as a goal and some even inflicted shame on those who couldn’t achieve it. Kyouya didn’t see it that way. From a stranger’s perspective, he’d be perceived as heartless and insensitive with his lack of romanticism and emotion. Such prejudice and presumption weren’t hard to grasp, especially if one recognized him as the aloof guardian who could topple a family down by himself until their name was no more. But Kyouya was  _ never  _ void of romanticism and emotion; he just expresses it in his own different, peculiar, and very Kyouya-like way. Thankfully, his partner understood that -- he understood him the best, after all. And not once did he ask him to change. 

On the Sunday morning of their honeymoon, they were tangled in white sheets, the pleasant breeze blowing into their hotel room through the open balcony and billowing fine chiffon curtains. The Tuscan sunlight seeping through lights up Kyouya’s face and rouses him from his sleep. The dark aroma of brewed coffee registers in his senses. He looks toward his left to see Dino sitting against the headboard, eyes looking back at him with a bronze mug held in his hands. 

“Good morning, Kyouya.” The corners of Dino’s eyes crinkle as he beams with his brightest smile. Kyouya sits up to stretch his back and runs his fingers through his own hair to smooth over the strands. “Sleep well?” The blonde asks, watching as Kyouya moves to sit beside him against the headboard until their shoulders touch. Kyouya merely grunts and stares at the dark beverage. He wraps his hand around Dino’s that was holding the coffee and maneuvers him to bring the mug to his lips. He takes a sip of the bitter drink and grimaces at the taste. He hisses with disapproval and moves the offending drink away. “How can you stomach that.” 

Dino chuckles and intertwines his fingers with Kyouya’s, kissing the back of it like an apology even though Kyouya helped himself. “I’ll have them bring green tea, you want?” He offers, gaze admiring the new ring on Kyouya’s finger that shined from the warm morning glow. Seeing where his spouse was focused on, Kyouya leers and unlaces his fingers from the tattooed hand. He raises it to Dino’s face then firmly pinches the flesh of his cheek, earning himself a childish whine from the blonde. “Kyouya?” He cries, bewildered. 

“You’re being sentimental, Dino.” The raven-haired scoffs. He holds his hand out in front of him to scrutinize the carved metal sitting on his finger. It wasn’t the heirloom typically handed down after generations. Dino didn’t want to impose such history and burden on Kyouya; thus, he had refused to pass that on and had a new one specially crafted for him. It meant a lot more that way, he thought. The ring was for him only --for them-- and it exists to signify a bond that persists beyond family matters. Plus, the traditional one was deemed ‘tacky’ and ‘unappealing’, according to Kyouya. 

Dino reasons back. “What do you expect? It’s our honeymoon.” He places the mug on top of the bedside drawer so he could embrace his partner. 

Kyouya lowers his hand and cruelly pinches the skin of Dino’s shoulder. “Is it so different? We’re in a room, we fuck, we wake up.” Kyouya retorts with a raised brow. 

Dino prods at his abused skin and pouts. “Nothing wrong with celebrating a new milestone, dear.” Kyouya narrows his eyes at the nickname. 

“So these  _ events _ are imperative to commemorate a union that should be instinctive and constant. How shallow.” 

Dino blinks. What should have been a gibe convinces the Italian otherwise. 

Eyes widening with awe, Dino’s heart flutters at Kyouya’s sentiments. Before he nearly crushes his lover with excitement,  _ (‘Ah, Kyouya! I didn’t know you felt that way!’) _ \-- he crashes down to the floor when he’s kicked from their bed. 


	2. Sacred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dino and Kyouya fuck in a church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hell for this

They knew what they were doing was wrong, but the thrill is what keeps them going. The thought of getting caught in such a promiscuous act in the most sacred house forms a bubbling tension and guilt in Dino’s gut. But when Kyouya is on his knees with a daring gaze, eyelashes long and casting shadows on his cheekbones, wet tongue darting out from moist supple lips that were inching towards his exposed arousal, Dino could only pray for his sanity. 

The rain patters against the stained glass. Shades of red, yellow, and blue filter through and serve as their only source of light; dim enough to shroud the holy figures, but bright enough to see grey eyes consumed with desire holding his gaze. They were situated in a pew at the center, the blonde slouched against worn-out oak with his lithe companion on his knees below him. A pretty mouth stretches wide, taking his heated flesh up to the hilt until a choke echoes against the cold marble.  _ Calm down, Kyouya.  _ The whisper was almost drowned out by the rain, but the raven-haired man seems to have caught it as he glares from below.  _ Don’t tell me what to do _ , is what his eyes are conveying. 

Dino sighs and tangles his fingers through Kyouya’s hair, the temptation to buck his hips and take control of his partner’s mouth ringing loudly at the back of his mind. Instead, he watches through hooded lids, taking in how blue and purple shadows were striking against smooth skin, strands of spit glistening when Kyouya violently moves back when he gags. He looks positively  _ sinful _ , wet beads collecting at the corners of his eyes at the strain of his throat. Before Dino could utter a word, he returns to his work, eager tongue tracing his hardened length from bottom to top, taking in the hot flesh and protruding veins. Dino’s breath hitches when the appendage plays with his slit before supple lips capture his tip. 

_ Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya.  _ His mind plays his name like a litany. Only Kyouya can do this. Only Kyouya can make his knees weak and his tongue heavy; with his piercing gaze and his greedy mouth, the little amount of goodness in him is trashed as carnal lust washes him like a bucket of both ice and boiling water. 

Throaty moans and the sounds of lewd suction and choking --they bounce against the marbled walls, the chapel desecrated with sacrilege and unbridled lust. Dino tears his eyes away from his lover, squinting forward to look at the agony on the savior’s face at the cross. He feels nothing. As soon as he was born with the weight of his family name, as soon as his skin was branded with a heavy will and promise, there was no route left to save a seat in heaven. 

And now, with his choice of a lover --a  _ man--  _ who holds no remorse for every drop of blood he has spilled, Dino has accepted eternal damnation. 

A muffled moan sounds from below. Dino lowers his stare, eyeing his lover who was preoccupied with his cock still in his mouth. Somewhere in the way, he had started to touch himself, his slacks pulled down to his thighs to relieve his own tension. 

At the sight, any of Dino’s self-control and guilt is forgotten. Hastily, he steers Kyouya to sit on his lap and manages to remove his slacks all the way. The younger man drapes over him, nails digging on his strong back. He prods his fingers on Kyouya’s lips for entrance, digits thoroughly slicked and coated with saliva then released with an obscene pop. 

The nails on his back dig deeper when he inserts a finger. When a second finger joins in, a throaty growl rumbles from Kyouya. Lightning rips from outside along with a blaring thunder, the flash temporarily illuminating their surroundings for a split second. He sees the holy statues, their eyes staring back at their provocative exploits. He mocks their judgment with a sneer; removing his fingers, he urges Kyouya to lie on the pews and hovers him. In one thrust, he fills his lover’s entrance with his hard cock. 

Dino fucks like a god, hips bucking up to slam inside his lover like a man repressed. Traces of gentleness gone, he fucks him hard like it was  _ intentional.  _ Like he was proving something. 

Kyouya lets him. 


	3. Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their lazy mornings, Kyouya pretends to stay asleep while Dino peppers him with kisses

Kyouya would never admit it but he loved the feeling of Dino’s lips pressing against every surface of his skin that he could taste. There were mornings where the warmth of sunlight spurs him awake, accompanied by an eager partner who couldn’t keep his hands -- or lips -- to himself. The older man liked to spoil his jaw and neck. Then he’d lift a hand to trace a ghosting touch on a smooth cheek. 

Sometimes, Kyouya would feign irritation for the sake of maintaining character.  _ You’re getting too comfortable, bucking horse _ -he’d say. 

And sometimes, Kyouya would feign sleep to feel those hungry lips for a longer moment. 

One morning, he hears Dino pull the comforter down from where it covered half of his face. The sound of the sheets moving and sliding stops, and he thinks the blonde has gone back to sleep. The peaceful ticking of the clock fills the room until it's shattered by a groggy voice. 

“I know you’re awake, Kyouya.” 

Clicking his tongue, Kyouya shifts his body to face towards the Italian. He steals the comforter from Dino’s side to bundle up in his own unspoken territory and smirks when the other pouts. 

“Pretending to be asleep then stealing my half-- you better be thankful you’re looking cute and comfortable all bundled up there!” Dino ends with a chuckle and he crosses to the other side of the bed to wrap his arms around the bundle in a tight embrace. Kyouya stubbornly shoves the other back to the other side but doesn’t exert enough strength in it to actually mean it. A thin wrist is caught before it does any more damage then greeted with a gentle kiss. The little sign of affection is responded with an eye roll. 

“With that  _ furnace _ of yours-” Kyouya’s eyes travel down to Dino’s bare torso and raises an eyebrow. “-I suppose you have no need for additional bedding.” It was a good assumption, Kyouya thought. Plenty of times, he’s heard people praising the Cavallone don with the way he radiated like the sun, with his golden hair and warm smile. But god, he didn’t expect it to be literal. The heat was welcoming on cold days, but it got bothersome on summer nights. And when it was one of those times of  _ need,  _ he wouldn’t admit it but the heat could get intoxicating. 

Amused at his lover’s accusation, Dino laughs and comes closer. He unwraps the comforter on one side to reveal a pale neck and shoulder. “Then it’s right that I share some of my warmth with the one who needs it, hmm?” With a daring grin, Dino bends down to worship Kyouya’s shoulder with hot little kisses. 


	4. Throat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dino may be dying

It was excruciating. 

Like barbwires strangling his throat, the pull and twists inhibit each breath until he is suffocating helplessly. The tightening in his chest was making it harder to move, the pain glazing his eyes and making his hands clammy. 

But right now, the cries of his own body was the least of his concern. 

He was accustomed to the stench of blood --even looking forward to it spilling on good days-- but when the blood pouring and staining his hands came from his own husband, the air was suddenly difficult to breathe. He could _taste_ it. 

He wanted to vomit. 

“Don’t you dare die on me, idiot horse.” Forming those simple words took an unnecessary effort when he could feel his chest burning. His ribs felt tighter like they were caving in and threatening to pierce his lungs. 

The body on the ground laid on a pool of its blood, growing larger each second that he stayed untreated. The rising of his chest looked labored as if it took so much just for him to inhale properly. Steady fingers were working to tighten the wound below his chest, so close to where his beating heart should be.

For the first time, Kyouya could feel his composure collapsing each time he looked at the other’s eyes, once always bright and twinkling, now hooded and fading. But he couldn’t falter. It was just the two of them now, waiting for reinforcement. 

_‘What’s with that look, Kyouya. I’ll be fine.’_

_‘Romario and the others will get here soon.’_

_‘I won’t die so easily.’_

_‘I love you-’_

It felt like a hand was gripping his neck, strangling him so he couldn’t say anything back.

Kyouya was on his knees in a battlefield for all the wrong reasons. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being really short so I'm adding the next chapter too


	5. Level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making out with Kyouya felt like falling down a hundred levels of purgatory. But in a frighteningly good way.

They often described the first stage with a spark. A burst that throws off one’s equilibrium until they’re jumping from passion, exhilaration, ecstasy, and all those elevated expressions. 

There was the sensation of falling, a long wait for the crash to let everything end and settle, but it doesn’t come. It would be too quick and sudden that there was no time to grasp onto sanity. 

Dino thought he had his fair share of euphoria. He was no stranger to the feeling of attraction since he was a naive teen. But all those sparks of attraction were nothing but a joke when he’s entangled in a dance of bloodbath with his pupil of two years. 

Neither of them saw it coming --no one would have, considering each of their distinct and contrasting personalities. It happened one night in the port city of Livorno, during a joint operation requiring Vongola cloud’s intelligence with his foundation. They were in an abandoned warehouse brimming with smuggled, mafia, and flame-enhanced weaponry. With one difficult situation building onto another, Don Cavallone finds himself on the defensive, hiding behind dilapidated crates, cargo, and boxes. And maybe because the gods were tired of him and wishing to test him, he was stuck in a compromising position with his ex-pupil, his back on concrete while the latter is crouching down on top of him. 

Maybe it was the adrenaline pumping in his veins. Maybe it was the way Kyouya’s eyes were dark and captivating against the moonlight seeping from the high windows. Maybe it was the way Kyouya’s face was inches away from him, soft-looking lips looking like the biggest temptation as they were parted slightly. Or maybe even the warmth of Kyouya’s body that was making his collar feel a bit too tight. 

Dino was no stranger to falling into the hands of danger and peril. So when his mind is clouded with bliss and his hand reaches up to pull Kyouya’s head down to meet his lips, the sensation of falling returns. Except, this time, it’s like falling down 70 levels from purgatory to hell. 

In a frighteningly pleasurable way. 

Interestingly, to his surprise and relief, Kyouya doesn’t bash his skull with his tonfa and give their position away to their enemies. Concurrently, the more Kyouya’s lips stayed on his, his mind unfortunately sobered up; the impending danger and consequences of their actions were making his heart beat faster. 

Dino had kissed quite a number of people before. But none of them were as intoxicating as Kyouya, whose supple lips were tasting him back with curious fervor. Kyouya should not be tasting this good, Dino thought to himself. The body above him shifted with cautionary nails pressed lightly on the tattoo on his neck. If Kyouya moved his hips a little lower, his arousal would have been found out. He wasn’t ready to see Kyouya’s reaction to that. He wasn’t ready for any of this in the first place at all. 

His breath hitches when Kyouya abruptly pulls away, noting the trail of saliva that glistened as soon as it disappeared. He was about to whisper the raven-haired’s name when a bullet fires and rips a hole through the metal cargo beside them. 

A violent burst of purple illuminates the darkness. Kyouya was back on his feet, a foul expression on his face when he leaped back into the warzone. Dino didn’t want to assume, but the other was most likely annoyed that their little lip-locking session was interrupted. Sighing, he sat back up and fixed his suit before he got back in the game. 

He’d coax him to finish what was started in their hotel room. Maybe they’d even take it a little further --who knows? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay double update. 
> 
> It took me a while to think of what the heck I'm gonna write involving the word 'level'. This probably isn't creative and probably doesn't make sense but it's here I guess...


	6. Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibari was right in many things. When it comes to a certain blonde Italian, however, this notion is challenged.

Hibari Kyouya is always right. 

Whether or not he was rational and reasonable, he will prove himself right and embed that fact into one’s skull before they oppose him. 

So when the Cavallone boss one day announces that he had to attend an arranged meeting with a prospective spouse, Kyouya could only sigh at his naivete. 

From day one, he knew what they started was fated to end haplessly. 

He knew. He was right. And so he had no excuse to be disappointed. 

.

.

.

.

On a Sunday morning, he wakes up to the gentle bobbing of the  _ shishi odoshi  _ by the engawa. As the last bits of sleepiness are rubbed away from his eyes, he notices the warm sunlight hitting a spot on his blanket in front of him. His line of sight traces outside to the morning sky, pleasantly blue and bright. 

_ 08:46 AM.  _ The hour was soothing, a needed change after days of rising on ungodly hours to a shrill alarm. Perhaps, today was an opportunity to lay low and take a breather after weeks of travel and pursuits. Yeah, he could do that. He needed it. 

But upon remembering what today was supposed to be, his lips form a straight line. Tendrils of brewing discomfort creep within him. 

He tries to take his mind away from it. He prepares breakfast for himself and his pets, a chore he hasn’t done in so long. Then he brews himself some tea, the boiling and whistling of the kettle the only sound ringing in his kitchen. When he sits down for his meal, the silence becomes increasingly excruciating. His mind starts running and echoing a certain voice he doesn't want to hear. Standing abruptly, he forces himself to move --he was itching to do anything. 

He rearranges his cupboards and organizes his food and kitchenware according to specific categories and aspects. He goes through the distraction for a while. At the back, his pets were devouring the food while his own was left untouched. 

Pots and pans by height, tableware by color and size, cutlery by type, tea canisters by frequent use, tea sets by shades --- 

When he drops a teacup by accident, the shattering ceramic piercing his senses and nearly giving him a migraine, he deems it appropriate to stop. After cleaning the mess on his tiles, he decides to keep his breakfast in the fridge for lunch. 

The remaining hours of the morning pass by slowly. For once, he was restless on the tatami, his legs changing positions every so often and shifting his yukata. 

He had nothing to do. Not a single message from Kusakabe. Not a single task from Sawada. There was nothing in his emails to finish for they had all been accomplished. At one point, he reaches for his phone to call his second-in-command for any news and relevant updates. All he gets is nothing, as well as a reluctant voice laced with poorly hidden concern asking how he was. If he could, he would have laughed at how pathetic he felt. 

He had nothing.

.

.

.

.

_ “I’m sorry, Kyouya. But I can’t avoid them this time.” _

Why not? That’s what you’ve been doing all this time. 

_ “I’ll think of something. I promise I’ll get out of this.” _

Why speak of promises with worry and uncertainty clouding your eyes?

_ “I love only you, Kyouya. Not anyone else.” _

Then why entertain such a senseless arrangement? Why suck up to the elder’s demands when you’ve made yourself firm countless times? Why bother yourself with a woman? Why now?  _ Why-- _

Kyouya startles himself awake. Propping himself on his elbows on the tatami, he blinks and sucks in a deep breath. 

It was only 2 in the afternoon. 

By now, the Cavallone should have ended his little blind date and declared his agreement. He’d be shaking hands with the patriarch, then kissing the back of a woman’s smooth hand. They’d walk around a bit at their estate’s garden to have a little chat, then maybe some tea after to continue their task of getting to know each other. Then the Cavallone elders will be inhaling a deep sigh of relief at having disposed of the very problem spoiling a lineage of the same sinners. 

.

.

.

.

The rest of the day is finally ending after what feels like an eternity. The hours pass by with nothing but mundane routines and matters, the opportunity to finally rest wasted when bitterness and resentment spiral under his skin like an itch. 

Kyouya is always right. 

He was right to expect the worse with their precarious line of work. He was right to think that there was no space for worthless emotions. He was right to presume that brittle things like relationships would collapse in an instant, and were thus, better off not wasting a single second on. In their world that reeked of blood and remained rotten from the core, it was right to treat everything as fleeting. What one had been envisioning would take only a blink to topple into ruins. 

Thus and so, he was right to think from the start that what he had with Dino couldn’t last no matter what they’ve been through. At the end of the day, the need for an heir will always weigh over eight long years spent with his ‘difficult’ company. 

But when the fall of dusk paints the skies deep shades of blue, manifesting right at his doorstep is the man who breathes to contradict him and prove him wrong. 

The man who should be at the other side of the world at this very moment is standing in front of him, clearly out of breath like he had rushed to come here but with fire ablaze in his eyes. 

He should be infuriated. He should be turning away, refusing his presence. But the moment Dino calls out his name, the walls Kyouya had been trying to build the past few days crumbles. 

Kyouya is right in most things. But he was wrong to assume that Dino would let him go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably ooc I'm sorry


	7. Plug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dino leaves his lover tied up and writhing in the sheets with his new toy while he's in a meeting

Dino looks at his watch, contemplating storming out and ditching the assemblage of advisors, supervisors, and branch heads. According to the schedule Romario had set up for the evening, the meeting was supposed to end in twenty minutes. Shouldn’t be too long really. On a normal occurrence, he was as attentive as he could be --as long as he wasn’t physically and mentally exhausted, of course. Tonight, however, he had a different reason for bouncing his leg under the table restlessly and tapping his fingers on his thigh impatiently. 

He was  _ terribly _ horny. 

He had a delicious surprise waiting for him back in his room and he was itching to ravish him thoroughly and whole. 

After a long, painful 15 minutes had passed, Dino decided he wanted to give the man in his room a little shock and stimulation. Fishing inside his right pocket, Dino’s fingers search for a certain button in his mini controller. A sly smirk is drawn on his face when he presses the button and hears a tiny click only he could hear. 

The instant that the meeting was declared to have ended, the blonde abruptly rises from his seat and waves his men goodbye and thanks, earning an unimpressed sigh from his knowing right-hand. Hastily, he walks out of the room and heads to his bedroom with an excited grin. 

He unlocks the door slowly, knowing that the man on the other side would tense hearing another person enter the room. To tease him a little --as if he hasn’t done that enough the whole night-- he opens the door slowly, the creaking loud amidst the steady humming vibration and quiet gasps. Quietly, he shuts the door locked and approaches right in front of the bed. 

At the center is his naked lover, eyes veiled by a silk red tie, leaning against the headboard and wrists tied to the bedposts by two different whips. His pale legs squeeze together almost bashfully as if to hide something out of view. Kyouya’s lips were pressed tight, the redness of his face reaching up to the tips of his ears and down to his neck. His brows were furrowed, an obvious sign that he was struggling to keep his composure. 

“Herbivore?” Kyouya calls out, voice a mixture of hard edges and soft uncertainty.

Brows drawn together, Dino tuts in disapproval and grabs a leg a little bit too firmly to spread wider. “ _ Dino. _ ” He says, correcting his name with a honey-laced tone. The leg he’s holding jerks in surprise and nearly kicks him in the gut but his control and reflexes saved him from a ruined libido. His fingers smooth along his calves then up to his thigh, teasingly slow when he moves near the black silicone end sticking out of a puckered entrance. 

Eyes still locked on the flushed man before him, he feels the strong vibrations through his fingertips, amused at the other’s adamance in pressing his lips tight together to keep himself from producing undignified sounds. He tugs at the end of the toy and Kyouya starts, thighs about to slam together before Dino’s hand prevents him from doing so. In a comforting manner, he caresses the soft skin of his thigh and proceeds to toy with the plug, the steady hum of a vibrator increasingly louder as he pulls it out at an excruciatingly slow pace. Once the plug is fully out and dropped to the bedsheets, Dino takes the remote from his pocket and switches it off. 

“Take this off.” Kyouya hisses, referring to the make-shift blindfolds stealing his sight. Dino willingly complies, hovering over the slighter then slipping the tie away in a swift motion. He’s greeted with a hard glare that could have been a lot more intimidating if it weren’t for the red cheeks and the bead of sweat dripping down his forehead. His lips were a shade darker as well from the pressure exerted to control his moans. When Dino shifts a knee to brush against Kyouya’s dripping arousal, he is answered with an unimpressed scowl. 

“You’re having fun.” Kyouya points out flatly. A sheepish chuckle that contradicts previous obscenities rings in reply, not at all denying the claim. The knee on Kyouya's cock presses harder, the dampness leaving a spot on pristine slacks. Kyouya’s body tenses at the movement. 

Dino hovers lower to bury his face into the curve of Kyouya’s neck, one arm balancing himself steady beside the latter’s head. The other glides over a toned torso, fingers tracing the downwards while leaving feathery touches that spur Kyouya’s back to arch in spite of himself. He skips over his cock, choosing instead to indulge the sensitive ring of muscle below. 

Two fingers plunge together inside Kyouya’s sweet hole. Dino’s breath hitches at the sensation, utterly pleased at how well prepared he had become. Prodding deep enough to hit the spot that made Kyouya let go of his reticence, his natural well-behaved patience is thrown aside when a hoarse gasp is ripped from the other’s throat. In an instant, his belt is undone and his pants and underwear are dragged down to his thighs, the stretched hole finally indulged by a size the plug could never compare to. 

Dino pounds with great fervor as Kyouya relishes with quick breaths and throaty gasps. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was either butt plug or 'pull the plug' 
> 
> Yeah I'm not being creative with these word prompts lol 
> 
> Also, I'm publishing a pwp fem18 with this so do check it out!


	8. Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dino slips back into bad habits as he grieves for his family and the fallen

“I thought you quit.”

Turning to the door, Dino blinks at the owner of the voice, his mind processing the presence that wasn’t supposed to be there. Kyouya wasn’t supposed to come home until the end of the week. 

Dino ignores what was said, as well as the way Kyouya’s line of sight was directed to the thin cylinder between his fingers. Straightening on his seat, he lowers his legs that were previously perched and crossed on top of his desk, only for his ankle to knock the bottle by his side and roll over to where Kyouya stood. 

Kyouya blinks at the emptied bottle, displeasure and disappointment flashing in his eyes for a split second. He crosses the room toward Dino’s desk to sit on the oak in front of him, legs dangling and purposely hitting another bottle there to roll on the floor. 

The dim glow of the lamp serves as their only light, casting shadows that could barely hide the darkness under the blonde’s eyes. Nothing is spoken for a while, the silence between them loud enough to convey each other’s sentiments. Dino avoids Kyouya’s gaze, his tongue darting out to lick lips that were starting to crack dry. 

Rolling his eyes, Kyouya bends forward toward his spouse, hands swift in stealing the cigarette loosely held between the other’s fingers. Amber eyes follow the direction of the cylinder where it ends up between Kyouya’s lips to take a drag. A thin stream of smoke clouds towards the bronco’s face, fogging his vision momentarily before it disperses clear. 

Kyouya fixes his gaze outside the window, the dark blanket of the night more interesting than the slovenly male in front of him. He would be offended if he didn’t feel so ashamed and willing to disappear from his seat. 

Unable to bear the silence, Dino starts. “Am I pathetic, Kyouya?” 

“Do you really want me to answer that, Dino?” Kyouya scoffs, his eyes hooded and expression apathetic. 

A gust of wind enters through the opened window eliciting a shiver from the Italian. Scenes of his previous blunder flash in his mind and he could only slump over and hide his face. The heels of his palm press hard against his eyes as he takes in deep breaths to calm his mind. 

“Twelve.” The blonde whispers out of nowhere. The slighter man quickly understood, requiring no further explanation or context as he closed his eyes and inhaled. The butt of the cigarette is crushed on the porcelain ashtray by the end of the desk; its embers enter a futile fight to stay enkindled against disintegrating ash, only to seep through the grey and join the remnants in a matter of seconds. 

Kyouya blinks slowly. “Don’t be a fool. None of you anticipated it, much less primed. The mere fact that only twelve had been lost over an ambush of such degree is a win on your side.” He doesn’t miss the way Dino tenses on his seat. The blonde’s hands fall to rest on his knees and his fingers dig through his slacks to repress his trembling rage. 

“Don’t...don’t treat them as mere numbers, Kyouya. They’re more than just a statistic --more than just another item crossed out of a checklist.” Dino argues, his voice searing and failing to hide the brewing distress that had kept him awake the past week. 

The feeling of failure had been gnawing at him each night. No matter how much he convinces himself that their situation could have been severely dreadful just as Kyouya had said, he could not stand to bear knowing even a single being in his family had been deprived of life --all because of the name they serve and his failure to defend them as their boss. He had vowed to himself from the start, since the moment his burden and responsibilities had manifested on his skin, that he would not stand back to be protected; rather, he would be the shield that looks after each man as service for their unswerving loyalty. 

Perhaps he had been too idealistic and now he was suffering the consequences of having a soft heart. But he didn’t care. He chose to keep his vow no matter how much pain it would cause to himself. 

After all, his pain is nothing against a life that expired too early. 

From his desk, Kyouya stands on the carpet and looms over Dino’s frame, fisting his shirt so the latter could look at him. Face bare of any expression, the dark-haired man fixes his stare on the don’s face like he was thoroughly inspecting and searching for something the blonde couldn’t tell. Then a self-satisfied grin graces his face. “Then stop being a herbivore.” 

The hand on his shirt moves downward to the side of Dino’s pants, searching for a certain container inside his pockets. A cigarette pack is held in front of Dino’s face, dangling from lithe fingers in a playful manner. “I’m confiscating this.” Kyouya declares. 

Dino blinks confusedly for a moment before the corners of his lips raise to a warm smile. He reaches for the pack in Kyouya’s hand, fingers smoothing over skin for fleeting seconds, then he throws the container in the trash bin under his desk. 

He will see to it that he will have no need for it from now on. 


	9. Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyouya rarely replies to Dino's messages. But that one time he does, Dino realizes it's okay lest he torments his eyes with his cold-blooded shenanigans

If there was one thing Dino detested about his position as a boss, it had to be the frequent meetings with other families. 

It was fine, sometimes. Like if he had to meet his favorite allies (he has his favorites), or if it was a discussion with Tsuna (which most often ended with a family dinner and good laughter). But meeting with the fat old money-hungry dons who looked like the stellar example of a potential enemy or traitor was at the very bottom of his idea of a good day. Especially when it was only 10 in the morning. 

So here he was, sitting in a long table with ten other dons he couldn’t care less about, forcing himself to stay awake and keep his eyes from visibly drooping. He wasn’t _always_ like this. He was just exhausted from last night where he was going at it with Kyouya for hours. The memory of his lover on top of him straddling his hips and lowering himself on his member was making the corners of his lips rise. Shaking his head, Dino tried to control himself from looking like a fool. 

Each minute passes by like an hour, the dull conversation nearly lulling him to sleep. When Don Rico, Dino’s _least_ favorite out of all of them, begins clearing his throat to speak with false authority, his feigned act of respect is thrown out the door as he slips his phone out of his pocket and secretly scrolls under the table. There was only one person he wanted to spend his time with right now and he just happened to be on the other side of Italy, single-handedly disposing of a family that was stirring trouble. Finding said person’s name in his contacts, he quickly typed his greeting and ignored the fact that his past messages weren’t minded at all. 

‘Morning luv!’

Not at all expecting a reply, he temporarily placed his phone on his lap. But by some miracle a mere 10 seconds later, to his surprise, his screen lit up to signal a notification. He blinked at the message, then blinked again to make sure it was real. 

_Don’t you have a meeting to focus on._

He could hear his voice saying it, the lack of a question mark mimicking how Kyouya would often declare his questions like an accusation instead of an inquiry. Looking at the time, he raised a brow and typed back. 

‘Don’t you have a mission to finish?’

If his memory wasn’t failing him, Kyouya should have just arrived a few minutes ago based on his schedule. He should be in the midst of a battle where he would be too focused to suddenly whip his phone out. Then again, he can’t doubt his abilities because he always finished a little bit earlier than planned --especially on the _good_ days. Kyouya was always full of surprises, he thought. 

_I asked first._

Dino could imagine the other glowering at his own screen. 

‘It’s so boring Kyouyaaa. Would rather be with you now.’

_Stop whining._

‘So strict. Taking you out to dinner tomorrow when you get back by the way.’

_You’re paying._

From the background, Dino notices a change in voices. Don Rico finally stopped talking and it was the host’s turn to do his evaluation. 

‘Of course. Anyway, whatchu up to?’

The flowing conversation stops. Disappointed, Dino leans back on his chair and looks back to the rest of the dons. God, if he could just move time faster. He would rather be by his husband’s side in the heat of a battle. Maybe he could even steal a kiss in the midst of the wreckage. Luck was not on his side today, obviously, and he was feeling miserable having to be in the presence of other miserable people. With his chin propped on his palm, his eyelids were drooping when he felt a vibration on his lap. Promptly, his phone was in his hand and his screen lights up to his awaited reply. 

_This._

His brows furrowed in confusion at the brief message. A box appears below, indicating an image file attached. The file loads, pixels clearing in quality and unveiling the picture sent. 

Dino drops his phone. Several heads turn his way and he holds his hands up instinctively like he had been caught in a crime, apologizing with the brightest smile he could muster. When everyone nodded and looked back at the current speaker, Dino loosened his tie as if it was supposed to help his churning stomach. 

He didn’t need to see Kyouya’s image of what should already be classified as a carcass, bloody and beaten by the sender himself with his perfectly polished shoes in the frame, stepping on the poor man’s chest. 

Maybe he’ll try listening to the meeting for now.


	10. Display

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is more frightening to Tsuna than to see a certain cloud guardian's face in his regarded older brother's phone lockscreen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new DH story written and posted. Do check it out!

Tsuna was used to surprises. In fact, he has gotten so used to them that he has mastered the art of being radiant at the surface yet numb on the inside. The energy for the former reaction was reserved for people outside his ‘funny, tight-knit group.’ However, those inside that mentioned group don’t get to elicit such a reassuring response; all they deserve is a blank chastising look with a lopsided frown. Not like they were actually hurt and affected since they were all too busy bickering or following up on their antics. 

But then, like any otherworldly phenomenon, the unexpected is bound to happen. Especially in their world with time-traveling, animal weaponry, and murderous infants, the conventional will find its way to cease. Tsuna has accepted that wholeheartedly. Despite his good-hearted nature, not a night has passed where he doesn’t have a gun under his pillow in case of imminent threat. Five years in this extraordinary profession has increased his list of things to be wary about, so in a way, he was  _ prepared.  _

But there was one thing he was not expecting and much less prepared to see, and that was his own cloud guardian’s face on his beloved pseudo brother’s phone screen. 

Hibari Kyouya. His brutal, deadly, batshit insane guardian, who he once accidentally heard chuckling as a decapitated head bounced on the ground with a comical thud, was by chance in a relationship with Dino Cavallone...who just happened to be the boss of the third-largest family; one of the brightest, nearly saintly existence Tsuna would honestly take a bullet to protect. 

Tsuna couldn’t sleep that night.

Then he had a thought. ‘I never confirmed it with Dino, though? What if I’m just assuming? Right?  _ Right?? _ ’ 

_ Ha.  _ Laughable. Who was he kidding; no sane person would slap a person’s face on their phone screen unless they were their family, famous, or  _ lover.  _ Spending time with Kyoko and Haru and listening to their gossip involving dating speculations had taught him that much. 

Thinking of the word lover in their context made him shudder. 

Since when did their relationship jump from being ex-tutor and student to lovers? Sure they stayed ‘close’, by Hibari’s social standards, even throughout the years. But he doubted Dino would set his phone screen to Hibari’s face out of pride and admiration for his fighting skills and prowess. It just didn’t make sense. Tsuna wasn’t the most familiar with modern dating and its customs, but he was confident that was something people in relationships did. So  _ it had to be _ . 

Now that he pondered harder about it, they do seem awfully closer. Like during their family dinners, Dino went over to wherever Hibari was. Whenever Hibari was about to leave, the blonde rushes to him and accompanies him back to his room or wherever he went to dissociate. Whenever Dino came to visit the mansion, coincidentally, Hibari was always there. More and more situations and instances were adding up and there was absolutely no other conclusion he could come up with. 

_ Sigh.  _ He’ll have to ask Dino some other time. No way he’d ask Hibari without earning a tonfa to the solar plexus. 

Tsuna adjusted the gun under his pillow and eventually fell asleep. 


	11. Rate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibari gets spanked.

It happened after a party the Cavallones were hosting with their allied families. The don in his half-drunken state excused himself with his partner as soon as the last guest had left. They haven't even arrived at the don’s room and the couple was already all over each other, hands touching at inappropriate places and lips meeting wildly while they were against a wall of an empty hallway. Normally, Kyouya didn’t entertain the blonde like this when he was intoxicated, but he himself had been battling against a venereal need since halfway through the party. So when his back was against a wall with an eager body nearly crushing him to devour his mouth, he allowed it up until he could sense an approaching presence nearby. 

They eventually make it to their room with Dino’s shirt already completely gone. Once Kyouya was sure that the door had been locked, he pushes his partner towards the bed and straddles his hips, nudging the don to expose the crook of his neck to bite his inked flesh. While he’s preoccupied with littering marks all over, Dino’s hands were busy unbuttoning Kyouya’s shirt and fiddling with his belt. A quiet gasp is released from Kyouya’s mouth when a hand wraps around his member, and from there, Dino’s mind simultaneously clears and muddles.

Dino decided he wanted Kyouya on all fours tonight. He knew too well how the angle never failed to get the raven-haired man to writhe and moan below him, and he was feeling for a Kyouya who’d give up on biting back his pleasure-stricken sounds. 

When the younger man is on his knees, dark hair a mess as he cranes his head back to meet Dino’s sensual gaze, the Italian licks his lips, an indication of approval at the remarkable sight before him. He rests his hand on a smooth rounded cheek, palm and fingers feeling thoroughly as if to admire the flesh. He hears Kyouya growling to get on with it, thighs shivering so slightly while his arousal is begging to be touched. Instead of indulging his lover, a thought soars in his head, and before he could work to consider the idea, his hands were acting on its own volition. 

His hand draws back inches away from the soft flesh, and in an instant, he strikes hard, a lewd slap of skin echoing against the walls.

A gasp is forced out Kyouya’s mouth before he could clamp his mouth shut and the tips of his ears turn red. “-Y-you-!”Kyouya nearly murders him for that. 

He could practically see that a new curious discovery was developing from within Dino’s list of interests; it was evident with the way his eyes were fixed at the flesh blooming a faint pink. 

Partially humiliated, Kyouya pounces the don until he’s on his back and he has his nails digging on the Italian's shoulders. If Dino wasn’t feeling so bold thanks to his half-intoxicated state, he would have recoiled at the menacing glare directed at him. 

“What was that?” Kyouya growls through gritted teeth. Despite his livid state, his bottom was pressing against Dino’s member, and his own arousal was still hard against the latter’s stomach. 

“Your ass was looking really pretty.” Dino says a little bit too innocently. There was a pout on his lips from Kyouya’s violent reaction. 

“So you figured the most appropriate response is to slap my ass?” Kyouya hisses, infuriated. Dino has the audacity to chuckle while his hands were positioning themselves on the other man’s hips. His fingers skim further back to gently massage the stricken area. 

“To be frank, Kyouya, I didn’t think I’d get this turned on doing that.” 

With furrowed brows, Kyouya slaps the hand away and presses his lip together in a straight line. 

Dino continues. “In my unwritten list of kinks and things I enjoy doing to you, I suppose I’ll rate spanking a 7 out of 10.” He pauses. "For now."


	12. Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is this how the Vongola works now? Sending out their prettiest men to seduce their prey?”

Under the dim lights and the intoxication flooding his senses,  he sees him .

One look is all it takes for his surroundings to obscure, to blur as if there were nothing and no one else but them.

Just the two of them. 

He watches him from the end of the bar, at a far corner like he was intentionally avoiding the crowd. From his appearance, with his prim suit and his straight stance, he did not fit his surroundings at the slightest especially at this peak hour. Yet, even from afar, he could see how beautiful he is. 

Dino grins. Finally, he had been caught. 

The watchful eyes that were boldly looking his way, and the little pink tongue that glistened under the lights, darting out every so often --it was a clear sign. He calls for the bartender and orders a drink for the tantalizing man from across the room. 

The man at the other end raises his glass to take a sip, and their eyes lock at each other as the hard liquid flows into his system. He feels light-headed. He stands from his stool and crosses to the other side, the contents of his glass almost spilling with his careless grip. 

One touch on the smooth ivory skin, bare of any flaws, is all he needs to control restless and curious fingers. Then he’ll trace over high cheekbones and slip dark strands of silk behind that small ear. 

The man had two spellbinding eyes, pools of cold grey, sharp as that of a cat ready to pounce. He could imagine how he would look when those eyes would look up at him through long lashes that shadow over his cheekbones. 

The instant deep grey and bright amber meet, a spark of hot energy rushes through his bones, and a penetrating heat pools around his core. He forgets about the blaring music and voices in the bar; the only thing he hears is the beating of his heart and the blood rushing through his veins. When he stands close enough to the man, he’s greeted with hands fisting his shirt and supple lips pressing against his. He almost pushes him away from his surprise, but when an eager tongue plunges into his warm cavern, his unoccupied hand chooses to feel the sharp jaw and smooth cheeks. 

When the dark-haired man shoves him to end their kiss, he takes the drink from his hand and takes a sip. Dino chuckles at the displeased expression and takes back the drink, downing it in a swig. Before he could utter a sound, the shorter man grabs for his wrist and drags them to the backdoor leading outside to the dark alley. 

When they’re free from the crowd, it doesn’t surprise him when a gun is digging to his chest right where his heart rested. 

“Is this how the Vongola works now? Sending out their prettiest men to seduce their prey?” The nozzle digs harder but he doesn’t flinch. 

“Is this how the pursued should act? Fooling around and wandering into the predators’ bait?” The light of the sole street lamp at the corner illuminates dark chilling orbs, eyes of a skilled hunter waiting to bite. There was something else in those eyes, Dino noticed, even under the dim lighting --something  _ hungry _ . Something akin to his own.  _ Only if it’s you _ , he thought. 

Dino cleared his throat, pretending it did anything to his clouded, intoxicated mind. “Hibari Kyouya.” He drawled, smirking at the brief display of surprise that flashed on the other’s face. “Age 24. Japanese. Vongola’s head of intelligence, but prefers to work independently and by his own instructions.” There must have been a smug look on him because the shorter man’s expression darkens and the gun is punched to his chest. “Don’t think I’ve been careless with our own intel. I’ve noticed you plenty of times in the background. But then again, with your looks, who wouldn’t?” The latter part was added to provoke but all he received was a dark glower. 

The blonde carefully lowered the gun, fingers lightly skimming over the lithe ones grasping the weapon. He steps forward to close the space between the other man, cold air vanishing with their building heat, and he bends down to whisper in the other’s ear. 

“Now that we’ve finally settled the introductions, how ‘bout we take the rest in my hotel room, yeah?” 


	13. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knitted cardigans, strawberry milk, dark roast, and Sunday markets. Or, a weekend in Dino and Hibari's new domestic life.

Today is a Sunday which meant it was time to refill their fridge and pantry and purchase all the other everyday essentials they were low in stock of. Since Kyouya was in charge last week, it was Dino’s turn in doing their assigned routine. Therefore, he was walking along the main shopping avenue with pop-up stalls lining the streets with fresh produce like the typical Sunday market. 

The cold October wind tousled his hair and rustled his jacket, the small slip of paper between his fingers threatening to blow away if he didn't hold tight enough. He scans through the list of Kyouya’s neat handwriting, a small amused expression appearing on his face when he thinks about his choice of stationery with the little bird design at the corner. The majority of the items have been crossed out and what is left for him to buy are the fruits and vegetables, something he personally preferred to buy last from the street vendors than from the grocery. 

He’s greeted by kind elderly smiles as he inspects the colorful array lined up neatly on the carts and crates, and he excitedly chooses the produce clear of any bruises and spots. Upon seeing the bright red, yellow, and greens of bell pepper, he decided he wanted to prepare some peperonata tonight to side with some beef braciole for dinner. He points at the bell pepper and asks for five, then 2 kilos of tomatoes for the dish. Then he asks again for some carrots and cabbage for the yasai itame he could prepare for the week. He cranes his head around for a different stall that could be selling bean sprouts and heads over there once he had his vegetables in his shopping bag. Once he’s gotten everything he thought they needed for the week, Dino fixes the bags he’s holding to distribute the weight and heads back to their shared apartment. 

Walking back home, he hums to himself in delight with a happy look on his face as he thinks of his new living arrangements with his boyfriend of four years. They only moved in together about three months ago after a lot of pondering and contemplation, and it was after they had finally established their finances and decided that living together may not be as disordered and troublesome as they had thought --although this was more on Kyouya’s side-- they moved out of their old places and settled on this finer complex situated at the better side of the city. 

And truly, out of all the decisions Dino has made so far in his 28 years of living, moving in with Kyouya had to be one of, if not the best one he had dreamt of and invested in. 

When he’s facing the front door of their apartment, he drops the bags for a moment to fish for his keys. His head whips forward when the door is unlocked from the inside and opens for him. At the entrance is his partner whose very appearance instantly makes his heart bubble with happiness. 

Kyouya fists the front panel of Dino’s jacket and pulls him to his level to press a kiss. Then he bends to pick up two of the bags on the floor before walking back inside their apartment. “Got everything?” The smaller man asks while Dino shuts and locks the door. The keys rattle against the marble container at the entrance chest. “Everything but the soap, love. I can pass by the drugstore tomorrow after work to see if they have it.” Kyouya tsks as he brings the bags to the kitchen, disappointed. The man was always choosy with the smallest things such as his unexpected preference for a specific strawberry milk soap. Dino remembers staring hard at the pink bar the first night they had moved in together. 

Following behind, the blonde cannot keep his eyes away from Kyouya’s back. A detail that drives Dino’s eyebrows to rise and intensify the grin on his face is the familiar beige on Kyouya’s body, the knitted cardigan significantly larger on him that the ends reached mid-thigh. He doesn’t at all remember lending Kyouya this article of clothing, nor does he remember the other asking to borrow it. So he assumes the man just found it and wore it upon his own liking. Not that Dino minded. Not at all. In fact, he’d be content for the raven-haired to keep it so he could see him lounge around so comfortably like that looking  _ so fucking cute- _

“Weren’t you going to change beans.” Kyouya asks straightly. The bag of dark roast in question is raised in his hand and spreads a soothing aroma around the kitchen. Dino shrugs. “They didn’t have the cafe brand I wanted in the store.” His hands rummage around a shopping bag to place the items on top of the counter. 

Kyouya scrutinizes the bag of beans before he sets it on the shelf specifically for their tea and coffee. The right side was for Dino’s coffee collection and the left for Kyouya’s tea, the middle space reserved for a transparent container of creamer capsules and other sweeteners. “I’ll pass by for it after my meeting then.” Kyouya says, surprising the blonde in an instant that turned into appreciation. 

The corners of Dino’s eyes crinkle even when Kyouya does not see. “Thank you, Kyouya.” He whispers with a dripping fondness. He leaves his task of arranging the fruits on a basket and heads over to where Kyouya stands. A contented sigh huffs beside Kyouya’s ear when the older wraps his arms around his frame from behind and leans down to rest his chin on his shoulder. Breathing in the lulling scent of sweet milk and faint fabric conditioner, Dino tightens his hold when the other shows no signs of irritation. 

“Comfy?” Dino asks, not bothering to mask the teasing tinge in his voice. 

Knowing what he was pertaining to, Kyouya snorts and pushes Dino’s face away with his palm non-gently. He turns his body to lean against the countertop to face his lover. Crossing his arms over his chest, he smirks at the blonde while he fingers the soft yarn of one sleeve. “Not...distasteful.” He merely replies. The whistling of a kettle turns both of their heads and distracts them. Before Kyouya could turn his head and shift his attention back to Dino, the older had stolen a kiss on his cheek and scurried away back to the shopping bags to avoid an instinctive slap from the flustered man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff with Hibari is fucking hard I'm so sorry. But I stand by my headcanon that he's unexpectedly into 'soft' things (aside from cute animals).


	14. Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dino tries to relax by the seaside but is pleasantly interrupted by an impossibly pretty stranger.

The seaside had always been Dino’s favorite spot to sit back and bask in the comfort of the steady waves and the welcoming breeze. Each breath of fresh air was therapeutic to his mind and senses, his body feeling a lot more capable of releasing tension and willing to  _ let go. _ He sits on a gingham blanket on the sand, his thermos of freshly brewed coffee balanced on his left thigh, and a wooden board of fruits in front of him. The basket holding the edge of the blanket in place contains a bottle of Garganega Pinot Grigio and the perfect glass just for it. 

Apparently, it was a bad idea to drink caffeine and alcohol at the same time but he couldn’t decide what he was in the mood for the day. At ten in the morning, the conventional choice was indisputable but he really didn’t give a fuck about right timing -- he chose to believe that any hour could be graced with a glass as long as one had the heart and liver for it. Thus, he had brought the bottle anyway and decided to drink by noon when the sun shone its liveliest. 

It was the end of May and the creeping summer made itself known with the building warmth and the clearing skies. Unlike the early months of spring where he wore a jacket or a light sweater to keep off the chilling breeze, the weather permitted Dino to wear simple shirts that exposed the tattoos on his left arm. The beach where he’s lounging at the moment was void of any other presence so he’s given the extra luxury to relax and not have to worry about himself and peering eyes. 

Eased by the crashing waves and the gust of wind, Dino heaves in a deep sigh and leans back on his shoulders, the very picture of leisure and respite. 

This picture is interrupted, however, when the gust carries not just a pleasing coolness but a red, light scarf that whips him right in the face. 

Flustered and a little bit embarrassed, Dino abruptly sits up causing the scarf to fall in front of his knees. To make matters worse, his sudden movement causes the thermos on his thigh, which was conveniently unscrewed properly, to fall forward and spill almost half of its remaining contents on the cotton. 

Panic speeds up Dino’s heart rate and urges him to quickly screw the cap back on before it causes any more damage. Then after he’s wiped the drenched areas with tissue and was certain that his plate of fruits had been untouched, he stares at the scarf in his hands in incredulity. 

Before his mind could properly say ‘what the actual fuck’, a shadow looms from behind him to block the sun. He turns his body to see what the obstruction was and is met with the coldest, sharpest, most  _ breathtaking  _ eyes he had laid his own upon. Blinking rapidly at the pretty Asian man behind him, his throat chooses to block itself and present him as an idiot gaping and incapable of speaking a word.  _ Fucking great _ , he thinks. 

The man raises an eyebrow at him, looking completely bored and uninterested until his eyes find the familiar red cotton held between Dino’s hands --though now it has a noticeable stain on it. Seeing the furrowing brows, glaring eyes, and the threatening aura rising from this seemingly smaller being, Dino quickly attempts to pacify the situation by grabbing the Garganega from his picnic basket and holding it in front of the man’s face. Before the man could fully open his mouth to utter a word, Dino beats him to it and rushes his words in one breath. 

_ “I’m sorry I ruined your scarf I didn’t mean it I can get you a new one would you like a nice glass of Pinot Grigio? Ha ha ha ahh”  _

Both of them blink at the same time after his incredible, speedy defense. After a painfully awkward ten seconds of staring, Dino clears his throat and lowers the bottle to his knees. In the back of his head, he was pleading for a shovel to manifest out of nowhere. He could dig his own grave right here, right now in the sand, and just crawl in it from embarrassing himself in front of this really  _ impossibly _ pretty stranger. 

Before he could voice out another apology, the stranger snorts and drops to an unoccupied spot on the blanket. In a graceful motion nearly hypnotizing, the man reaches for the glass in his basket as if he owned the fucking thing and holds it forward to him, expecting to be poured. For the nth time, Dino blinks in confusion until the stranger speaks with a dark, silky voice. 

“Violet.” He simply says. “Pour me a drink and get me a new violet one.” 

Dino’s heart skips a bit and he complies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted a new d18 fic so do check it out <3


	15. Vehicle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dino and Hibari on a road trip to the Italian countryside for a short vacation.

He’ll never forget when he was ten and his father drove him to the southern countryside for a little father-son bonding experience that didn’t really mean a lot to him back then. He remembers dozing off at the passenger’s seat as the sweeping plains and pastures rushed past them. He remembers sneezing from his allergies as he was totally unaccustomed to the air, cleaner and smelling like wet soil and the sun. He remembers Domenico Modugno on the stereo, the lively voice and nostalgic sound completing the very scenery of an Italian summer on the road. He recalls wanting to go back to their mansion at one point, preferring the comfort of his bed and waiting for his 6 pm cartoon. Then his father laughed at him for his naivete and said he was apparently ‘too young to appreciate  _ sud Italia _ ’ while he patted his head. 

Fast forward sixteen years, at the prime age of 26, Dino’s back at this side of the country. Only he’s in the driver’s seat this time and his company was a younger man of Asian descent. 

On his trusty Maserati convertible, they’re on their way to who-knows-where. They set out on their trip without a plan, letting the setting sun and the appearance of their whereabouts decide their destination. Kyouya didn’t mind, looking all peaceful like a spoiled cat curled up on his seat as he basked under the warm sunlight with the corners of his lips raised very slightly. He had stolen Dino’s jacket to bundle up and use it as a blanket at some point. Surprisingly, the man had agreed to join Dino’s proposal for a month-long trip without any hesitation on the condition that Dino doesn’t speak a word on anything work-related within earshot, and that Dino pays for the accommodations. At his allusive approval, the sparkle in Dino’s eyes and the excited grin on his face never left for the following days. Even today, on their first day on the road, the traces of joy remain. 

From his periphery, Kyouya shifts on his seat, signaling that the man has awoken from his nap. He stretches his arms with a satisfying pop and yawns, the jacket falling off his shoulders to his lap. The corners of his eyes bead from his drowsy state. Kyouya rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands and looks toward Dino who was already watching him from the driver’s seat. 

“Eyes on the road, herbivore.” Kyouya drawls, the tone of his voice heavily laced with sleep. 

“How can I when the prettiest view is sitting right beside me?” Dino replies, earning an unimpressed look from the younger. Kyouya lifts a leg to deliver a light kick on Dino’s side. 

At around two in the afternoon, they stop at a small restaurant they found at the top of a hill for their late lunch. Dino was getting hungry after waiting for Kyouya to wake up. Then he felt the hand intertwined with his tugging, Kyouya suggesting the little structure he could make out with sharp eyes from afar. Immediately, Dino had parked the Maserati on the graveled space beside the small vineyard at the front. 

They climb up the short staircase leading to the restaurant, seeing the name _La Collina_ scribbled on a chalkboard by the entrance. An old woman with greying hair and a gentle smile greets them. She leads them to the best spot outside of the restaurant overlooking the gardens and vineyards on the other side. Pleased with being offered the beautiful scenery, Dino thanks the old woman who gives a hearty laugh and blushes at his charm. Then she returns inside to call for the younger waitress to take care of the ‘handsome men.’ At this exchange, Kyouya rolls his eyes half-heartedly with a snort and picks up the wooden clipboard with the menu. 

Kyouya doesn’t know what to order and leaves it to Dino who was already expecting that to happen. They end up with a board of pizza montanara and a simple spaghetto al pomodoro, perfectly accompanying and drawing out the richness of Chianti. Dino sighs at the first sip, tinges of disappointment in the back of his mind because he could drink no more than a glass for when he gets back behind the wheel. 

The mood was exquisite; everything was absolutely simple yet serene like in his daydreams at the busy hours calling for a break. His eyes were ready to fall shut at the fresh breeze blowing with the perfect warmth, his mind calming at the folk songs echoing from the record player inside the restaurant. When he hears the familiar baritone of Modugno filling the restaurant, Dino relaxes further on his seat and sighs. Nostalgia pours in his soul, urging him to reach his hand across the table to hold Kyouya’s smaller one. Seeing the lovestruck expression on the Italian’s face, Kyouya's eyes narrow but he says nothing. 

They eat their meal in mostly silence, allowing the delightful ambiance to shroud them in its charm. 

Before they get back on the road, Dino orders a bottle of Negroamaro from the old woman to bring along their trip. They get a free hand-drawn map of places nearby should they be interested, and Dino, touched by her thoughtfulness, plants a friendly kiss on the back of her hand. Then the pair descends down the staircase of the little hill restaurant to go back to their convertible.

The engine starts and while Kyouya discerns the drawings on the humble map, Dino leans to steal a kiss on Kyouya’s soft lips. 

A few miles south from where they were, there was supposed to be a nice lakeside they could stopover for a bit. Stepping on the gas and turning on the stereo, Dino steals a last glance toward his lover’s satisfied expression before they hit the road. 


	16. Advantage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how strong and threatening Hibari had grown to be, Dino will always have that one advantage over his lover.

More than six years have passed since their meeting in the reception room, an encounter stemming from nothing more than an obligation to a dear and respected friend. Perhaps he should have taken their warning more seriously, he reckoned. The moment he slid the door open, the dark-haired problem child in view, the first thing in his mind was a puzzled  _ ‘that’s it?’ _ , like he was expecting a big, imposing poster boy for the juvenile detention center. But boy, he was so wrong to expect less from his slim and shorter student. 

From day one, the teen had been a walking, breathing, fighting contradiction -- he was everything around the word difficult yet simple; enigmatic to comprehend yet forward. Nevertheless, his brash and ruthless spirit had its own curious charm. Back then, he groaned at the thought of dealing with that bloodthirsty bastard, though not as much as he enjoyed ruffling the delinquent’s feathers so he could bring him to his knees in the end to prove a point. Dino always enjoyed towering over him, his larger frame mocking the boy convulsing below him. 

He was fond of those memories every time he looked back. Sans his discolored flesh and aching limbs post-spar, there was satisfaction in getting closer to his student. The latter being someone who absolutely cannot stand weaker beings breathing beside him and refused to mingle with the common man, it was -- in some twisted way-- an honor to be viewed as a worthy opponent and worthy of his presence. 

Now, his student has finally decided to graduate from Namimori and is working for the Vongola, whether he acknowledges the name or not. 

Many things have changed with Kyouya the past six years, all to his advantages. One, he was more capable of keeping his thirst for blood in check. It was a sign of maturity, Dino thought. He wasn’t as impulsive and easily provoked by his opponents as before. The downside was Kyouya’s terror level increases tenfold after moments of calculation and keeping the fangs hidden; the way his eyes darkened at an opponent he had been waiting to tear into shreds even sent chills up the Cavallone boss’s spine. 

Another change, to be expected, was his strength. The blonde had called it since their first spar --Kyouya’s strength was limitless. The Vongola was fortunate to have him on their side, while all the other families would have to stay on defense. 

And of course, physically, he had changed. He had grown gracefully -- _ beautifully _ . His features had grown sharper and defined, further accentuating the good looks he already possessed back in middle school. His hair was shorter and tousled tastefully, something Dino took pleasure in running his fingers over when they were in bed. And because his bangs weren’t as long as to shield his features and expressions, Dino could clearly see thick long lashes fanning over grey stormy eyes. 

Over the years, Kyouya has grown finely and pretty much excelling in each aspect. But no matter how strong and threatening he had grown to be, since day one, Dino will  _ always  _ have that one advantage over his lover --and that was in the physical: his height and build. 

While Kyouya trained and grew stronger through sheer will, Dino spent time working on his body for better power and support. Hence, he’d always have the upper hand when it came to pinning Kyouya down in a spar. If it wasn’t for the cloud’s overwhelming rage and indignation thrashing below him, Dino would have easily kept that smaller frame crushed to the ground. 

Another advantage was in bed. Normally, he’d let Kyouya do as he pleases. But on the days where his libido was skyrocketing through the roofs and Kyouya was being a tease (intentional or not), and the urge to dominate was bursting from his core, Dino liked to make use of his advantages to keep Kyouya writhing on the sheets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently updated Macabre so check it out yall


	17. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna is not pleased

The moment Sawada Tsunayoshi eyed the vital numbers and details in the report, he knew something was wrong. 

For all he knew, Hibari was an efficient killer. Having him as a trusted ally for six good long years and fighting alongside him for missions too many to count, Tsuna was confident of his cloud’s methods and style of execution. With his own weary eyes, he has seen him slice through necks with a swift swing of a spiked tonfa; effortless as he turns his body with utmost grace to deflect an attack, and with no trace of inhibition and restraint, crushing the windpipe of the nearest opponent without a glance of the perpetrator’s face. Hibari never looked back to strike the same opponent twice. He didn’t have to. 

To quote him, the weak did not deserve a second chance and should return to the earth. 

So when Tsuna was reading through a gruesome account of the Marchesi don’s carcass after what should be a series of onslaughts by tonfa, he knew that something had to have happened for the discarded pattern of efficiency. And if his intuition was anything to go by, then he would suspect a different don to be behind it. 

“An explanation, please?”

But Tsuna deep down that he did not have to explain himself. By the way Hibari’s expression had instantly soured, he knew the man had understood. Crossing his arms and shifting his weight onto his other leg, dark pools of grey pierced through the burnt-out brown ones across him. 

“Anyone with Cavallone on their hit list will be purged.” 

It was a promise, Tsuna had inferred. The acerbic tone of his voice did not fail to challenge him in hiding the shiver that ran up his spine. As much as he treasured his cloud and his alleged older brother, as well as their relationship that could serve to strengthen a long-founded alliance, Tsuna sometimes prayed that no one should ever have to stand at the receiving end of their wrath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short af but this continues to the next two chapters


	18. Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibari is not pleased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous chapter

It had been risky. That, he would admit. All the seconds spent on each blow to Marchesi meant seconds taken away to escape a basement planted with explosives. It was a game of whoever would be caught first, the defeated meant to be buried in rubble or burst into pieces. A mission that should have ended ten minutes earlier had taken a slight delay when the mere mention of a certain don had stopped Hibari from his initial objective. It was all foolish. Hibari should not have given the man a chance to utter a word. 

_ “To what do I owe the pleasure to meet Vongola’s cloud-”  _ he had said, with his bottom on the ground after a globe of needles had blasted the door open. For a man at a clear disadvantage and seconds away from death, his eyes gleamed with misplaced arrogance. Hibari paid him no mind, brandishing a blood-stained tonfa toward his prey. 

_ “-and Cavallone’s whore?”  _

An explosion from two rooms away had blown a portion of the wall near them, the flying debris acting as a distraction to Hibari’s sight to give Marchesi time to pull out a gun. Before the dust had settled and his sight cleared, a gun was fired and a bullet ricocheted off the ground where Hibari’s foot instantly evaded. Seeing the outline of a man through the haze of debris, the cloud pounced through to carry on his assault. Another bullet pierced through the air a few centimeters away from his ear, the ring nearly deafening him enough to miss the next few words that would seal his fate.  _ “I’ll kill that son of a bitch after I get rid of you.”  _ And those were his last words before the razor-sharp hook of a tonfa had sliced through the delicate skin of a neck. 

In a fit of towering rage from a deep-set possessiveness, the blow was decided to not be the final one. The growing crimson pool on the carpet spread with every strike, the tonfa crushing bones and meat out of a body whose life has expired. God knows how many times the metal had bashed the carcass into a deformed excuse of what was once a human being, but he did not care. Not until he saw brown orbs fall out and the viscera slipping out of its cavern.  _ No one _ -, he thought,  _ no one is permitted to kill him.  _

No one was permitted to kill Cavallone but him. And that was the nicest way to proclaim his love for him. 

At the cobbled driveway, he had met with Kusakabe, the other gaping with wide eyes directed at his state of disarray. 

There was nothing to worry about, he reassured. Most of the blood wasn’t his. With an impassive hand gesture, he had dismissed the other man, signaling him to start the vehicle. 

It was when he had stood in front of the car, his dimmed reflection staring back at him against the window, that he realized the staggering amount of blood that had stained his suit, smeared his skin, and clumped the ends of raven hair. 

What a shame, he thought. The suit was a goner. 


	19. Worm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dino is pleased

“Tsuna told me about Marchesi.”

Long fingers were gently tangling and combing through dark tresses, a habit undeterred as it never fails to ease the owner into a calm and loose state on the silken sheets. It was an appropriate act, the blonde had thought since the topic he had brought up was one he deemed to be delicate. The body leaning on his chest stirs, head slowly craning towards the owner of that voice. The hand on his hair is slapped away, a snarl sounding from his lips. 

“That herbivore should learn to keep his mouth shut,” Hibari says with a grunt. Sitting up from his position on Dino’s chest, Hibari changes his mind when the cool air envelopes his skin and settles back down on the warm body, preferring the comfort that could lull him to sleep. Dino grins at his decision and props himself a bit higher on the headboard, silky pillows cushioning his back as he welcomes the added weight of his partner. An arm is wrapped around the younger’s chest, a hand settling on top of a steadily-beating heart. His other hand was on Hibari’s cheek, tracing the porcelain skin with light feathery touches. Sinking further below him, head on Dino’s shoulder and lips close to touching his neck, Dino could almost describe him as putty with his loosened state. 

“Don’t be like that. He’s just concerned, that’s all.” Although Hibari’s face could not be seen from his angle, he could imagine the contemptuous sneer of his lips. 

“I don’t need such a thing.” Hibari counters with spite. “In fact, he has his weak herd he should be more concerned about.”

A resigned smile plays on the blonde’s lips. A weak sigh is exhaled and he presses a soft kiss on the crown of dark locks.

“Perhaps. But the reports  _ were  _ rather peculiar.” He admitted. “I wouldn’t blame him for prodding a bit.” 

A low growl escapes from Hibari’s lips. Swiftly, he turned his body until he was facing the blonde, his hands settled on either side of his head on the bunched-up pillows, leaving little space between them. Warmth was straddling his hips, thighs firmly secured on his sides, eliciting a heat that was stirring an urge from inside him. Dino was reminded of a predator trapping his prey. 

Slim fingers find themselves on Dino’s neck, nails digging on his collar bone like a warning if Dino says anything senseless. “You are defending him for his pointless, meddlesome measures.” He accuses, his sharp tone too forward for it to be a question. His look was penetrating now, daring the other to speak against his actions. 

“Ten minutes behind schedule, totally unidentifiable remains, Marchesi’s organs pouring out, and a perfectly ruined suit -which was expensive, mind you.” 

Hibari scoffed. “Are you chastising me now?” The blonde replied with a chuckle, prying the offending hand on his neck before it left welts. 

“Don’t overthink it. That filthy worm and his family simply needed to return to the earth for thinking they could touch what is mine.”


End file.
